¿Los celos llevan a algo más?
by Belu-Saku
Summary: Tsurugi le habla mal a Kinako, haciendo que ella se sienta mal. Él intenta pedirle perdón pero ella le ignora porque ¿pasa de él por Kariya? Así empieza el lío mental del delantero y los celos al verla cerca del defensa de pelo azulado. "¡Que tú no la necesites no significa que nadie me necesite!" Tsurugi/Kinako y leve Kirino/Kariya y ¿Taiyou/Fey?


**Jelou (?)** xD Bueno, aqui como siempre, me presento subiendo fics sobre parejas que casi nadie escribe, al menos de ellos dos solo he encontrado un fic u_u. El caso es que desde que los vi juntos me encantaron, o sea me encanta como combinan ambas personalidades y realmente me gustan juntos~ la verdad es que a Tsurugi siempre me ha costado emparejarlo -por el hecho de que no me vi el Go, solo el Chrono Stone y ni eso, porque me he visto a partir del capitulo 20 u_u.

La verdad es que tras leer lo de que en el Chrono iba a ver una historia de amor, dicho por Level-5, me puse a pensar en quienes serían y nose porque y espero que sea de estos dos~

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven Go 2: Chrono Stone! no me pertenece, sino que es obra de Level-5, si fuese mío tendría un nombre mucho más corto...

**Pareja:** Tsurugi Kyousuke y Nanobana Kinako. Salio un Kirino/Kariya y un leve, levisimo Taiyou/Fey...

**Tema:** #_22 Reflexión _

**Advertencias:** Intente mantener IC a los personajes, la verdad es que del GO nunca escribí nada y mis conocimientos son prácticamente nulos, por lo que si son OOC me disculpo de antemano. Tampoco he leído casi nada del Go, creo que solo 3 fics... por lo que ni idea de como los llevará la gente...

La verdad es que es un poco soso, o sea no tiene ni mi cuota de angst, algo que en el 98% de mis fics aparece, ni mi cuota de humor, ni mi cuota de amor, o sea que va en contra de todo lo que escribo, por lo que se parece a mis primeros fics xD

.

* * *

.

Estornudó por… ¿cuánto? ¿Quinta… sexta vez? Ya ni lo recordaba. La verdad es que llevaba dos días con una gripe bastante fuerte que no sólo lo había dejado en cama, sino que además se burlaba de él haciendo que estornudase en cualquier momento y sus ojos y su nariz estuviese prácticamente rojos. Oh si, resfriado y gripe todo en una… genial…

Llevaba esos días sin ir al colegio ya que su madre se negaba a que fuese en ese estado y contagiase a sus compañeros, y él agradecía ese pensamiento porque, aunque no lo demostrase, se hubiese matado antes de ir con ese aspecto que no espantaría ni a una piedra. Por lo que esos dos días habían sido aprovechados por un Tsurugi Kyousuke acostado en la cama y mirando la televisión todo el día.

Su día iba perfecto, hasta que sucedió eso.

Mientras miraba tranquilamente la televisión, escuchó el timbre de su casa. Sabía que su madre iría así que ni siquiera se molesto, la verdad es que le llamaba la atención, afuera parecía que en cualquier momento iba a llover y como que no había mucha gente en la calle.

Siguió observando el aparato hasta que sintió que su puerta se abría y veía a su madre asomarse por ella

—Kyousuke, han venido a verte…

— ¿Verme…? ¿Quién?

—Una joven, muy adorable por cierto, su nombre es Nanobana-chan~

Y de repente, sintió como el mundo se le tiraba encima y le golpeaba la cabeza o sea… entre todas las personas que podían ir a su casa ¿debía de ser ella? Bueno, no negaba que la pequeña le caía bien pero es que… no lo entendía ¿qué hacía ella ahí? Y sobretodo ¿no pensaba verlo en ese aspecto no? Antes muerto

— ¿Esa es la habitación de Tsurugi?

Podía oír como la voz de la chica se oía cada vez más cerca. De pronto su madre asintió y se aparto un poco, cosa que hizo que Tsurugi divisase a la pequeña e instintivamente se cubriese con las sábanas hasta la cabeza. Su madre suspiró resignada y decidió dejarles solos mientras la chica se acercaba a la cama del delantero

—Tsurugi… ¿estás bien?

—Perfecto…

—¿S-seguro…?

—Claro que sí… ¿qué haces aquí?

—Es que como llevas dos días sin ir a clase… me preocupe mucho y fui a preguntar a tu clase y me dijeron que estabas enfermo… así que me ofrecí a traerte los deberes y los apuntes de lo que han hecho todo este tiempo~

Cualquier otra persona hubiese agradecido ese acto tan bondadoso por parte de la chica, pero él era Tsurugi Kyousuke y no era como el resto de gente, por lo que en vez de agradecerle la ayuda, no hizo nada más ni nada menos que

—Entiendo, aunque ambos somos de diferentes clases –decía aún tapado con las sábanas- por lo que no comprendo que hayas venido tú y no otra persona, como por ejemplo Sorano, que es la delegada de clase…

No lo había dicho con mala intención, ni con un tono molesto, pero no midió bien sus palabras ni como le sentarían a su compañera que tras oír eso, se sintió realmente ofendida y desilusionada. O sea, ella se había preocupado por él y porque no quedaba mucho tiempo para que comenzasen los exámenes y perderse clase, en esa época, era realmente un suicidio, por lo que le había pedido al capitán y a los compañeros del chico si podían pasarle sus apuntes y así poder llevárselos para que el delantero, aunque sea en la cama, pudiese estudiar. Pero claro, no esperaba que el otro tomase su acto así, no era su culpa… además la mayoría de gente y más las chicas, le temían, por lo que acercarse a él, aunque fuese en ese estado, les daba terror… así que ella se ofreció, no sólo por ese hecho, sino porque realmente quería ayudarle y el otro simplemente le decía que hubiese preferido que le visitase otra persona… ¡No era su culpa no ser Aoi!

Le había dolido y mucho… pero… debía aguantar… así que simplemente decidió dejarle los apuntes sobre el escritorio que se encontraba en la habitación y darse la vuelta para salir

—Lo siento… espero que te recuperes…

Y salió de la habitación, saludo a la madre del chico que le agradeció su preocupación por su hijo y le dijo que esperase que aún no se largase a llover y que pudiese llegar bien a su casa. Le sonrió y salió. Tras caminar unos veinte metros, decidió comenzar a correr, ya no sólo para que cuando comenzase la lluvia ella no estuviese por la calle, sino que además quería llegar rápido a su casa y tirarse en la cama, estaba realmente dolida y la única manera de que se le pase era quedarse dormida y al despertarse, convencerse de que todo había sido un mal sueño…

El chico, escuchó la disculpa de la chica y la oyó salir, en ese momento se dio cuenta de su gran error. No había medido las palabras y ahora notaba eso. Maldición, era idiota, ella se había preocupado por él y hasta había ido ahí para ayudarle y él la desprecio de esa manera. De verdad, se merecía que le diesen un buen golpe.

No dejaba de maldecirse a sí mismo y a su condición, si se encontrase mejor, hubiese salido corriendo tras la joven y le pediría disculpas, pero en ese momento como mucho podía estirar su brazo para coger agua. Joder.

Así pasaron cuatro días más y ya era sábado. Era el atardecer, por lo que pudo comprobar por la ventana, en esos días lo único que había hecho era maldecirse a sí mismo y culparse por su falta de consideración. Por suerte, no sólo que ya se le estaba pasando la enfermedad, cosa que agradecía porque si seguía en cama se mataba, bueno a veces exageraba un poco… sino que además había aprovechado y copio todos los apuntes y se los aprendió, de verdad sólo Kariya era capaz de seguir haciendo dibujos en los costados de la hoja, aunque debía de admitir que la manera de dibujar a Kirino y a Shinsuke, o suponía que sería él ya que siempre lo hacía pequeñísimo, no tenían precio.

Suspiró y siguió mirando por la ventana. Ayer, la chica había vuelto a ir a su casa, sólo que esta vez le había dado los apuntes a su madre, y se había marchado, cosa que en parte le hizo sentirse aún peor… le había tratado horrible, pero ella había vuelto para llevarle lo que hicieron los siguientes días. Se sentía tan… tan… no sabía muy bien como describirse, lo único que deseaba era que llegase el Lunes… Dios, sólo él deseaba algo así… y poder ir para hablar con la chica y de paso felicitar a Kariya por sus "dotes" artísticas.

Y el tan esperado día había llegado, por suerte el día anterior ya se encontraba de maravilla y había convencido a su madre para volver al colegio. Así que fue a clase, paso las "entretenidas" horas de historia, geografía, ciencias y a saber que más, pensando en cómo disculparse con la chica, ya que en toda su vida, las veces que pidió disculpas podían ser contadas con las manos. Como no se le ocurría ninguna manera, decidió que improvisaría y al llegar la hora de las prácticas, se dirigió al campo, se cambió y salió

—Tsurugi, me alegro que estés bien –decía Midori mientras arrastraba a Nishiki que ese día no quería ir a las prácticas

—¡Tsurugi! Por fin has vuelto, ya era hora~ _auch_… -ahora hablaba Nishiki

— ¿Ya te encuentras bien, Tsurugi-kun? Por cualquier cosa, nos dices… -decía con voz bajita pero lo suficiente para que le escuchase, Akane

—Sí, no se preocupen, ya me encuentro mejor…

Y en menos de diez minutos había aparecido su entrenador y les había hecho hacer un círculo. Más de uno se acercó para decirle que se alegraban de que haya vuelto y alguno, como Shinsuke, le había dado un abrazo.

Observó el círculo y con la mirada comenzó a buscar a la chica, la verdad es que no le costó mucho, no es que se confundiese con el resto tan fácilmente. Luego suspiro, ella se encontraba prácticamente a la otra punta de donde estaba él, tendría que hablar con ella luego…

—Tsurugi-kun~ ¿sucede algo? –preguntaba Kariya divertido

—Nada… sólo pienso… por cierto, bonitos dibujos, Kariya, en especial el de Kirino-senpai…

El de pelo azul sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Dios, cuando le había dado sus apuntes a la chica había olvidado por completo sus graciosos monigotes dibujados por puro aburrimiento en clase de historia

—A-a-ah…

Por suerte, el entrenador, Oso-kantoku según los chicos, apareció para decirles que harían esa semana.

—Su nuevo entrenamiento se basara en el "conocimiento sobre ustedes mismos", para explicarme mejor… cada uno esta acostumbrado a que éste es un deporte en equipo, hay que intentar coordinar todos y nadie debe destacar sobre otro, pues con éste entrenamiento lo que se pretende es que se conozcan mejor a ustedes mismos, ya no sea un "todos" si no también un "yo", por eso les dividiré en grupos de sólo dos personas, mezclando un poco posiciones, también me gustaría que a esa persona, que tendrán como compañera, lleguen a conocerla como se conocen a ustedes, quiero que de a poco, "yo" pase a ser "nosotros" y por último tocar el "todos"…

Más de uno quedo sorprendido, la verdad es que nunca había visto su juego de esa manera, pero no negaban que la idea era bastante buena. Ahora estaban todos impacientes por ver quiénes serían sus compañeros toda esa semana…

—Haber… comencemos… -Wonderbot saco una pequeña lista que había hecho y comenzó a nombrar a los chicos, Tsurugi, lo único que deseaba era que si Dios existiese, le pusiesen con la chica… - Hamano y Hayami… Tsurugi…

El recién nombrado trago saliva, que le tocase con la chica, por favor, con la chica…

—Y Kinako…

Se sorprendió y a la vez se sintió con una alegría interior que no se la quitaría nadie, entonces ¿Dios existe? Pues gracias a Dios…

—Esperen un momento… -interrumpió la chica

—Dime, Kinako

—Es que… ¿por qué con Tsurugi…?

Todos se quedaron en silencio y miraron a la chica con ojos expectantes para ver que decía

—Haber… -continuó- no es que me moleste Tsurugi pero… con Kariya…

— ¡Es verdad! –ahora interrumpía el de pelo azul- y mira que lo hablamos… lo siento, me había olvidado…

—Kariya y Kinako, explíquense mejor… -decía Shindou, que al igual que el resto, se encontraba a la expectativa por lo que sucedía

—Lo que pasa, Senpai, es que con Kinako, desde la semana pasado venimos diciendo que nos gustaría hacer un _hissatsu_ conjunto, ya que ambos somos defensas, podemos unir nuestras fuerzas y así sacar un resultado bastante fuerte…

—Exacto, entonces si ahora esta semana la usamos, podríamos no solo conocernos mejor, sino que además podríamos crear nuestro _hissatsu_ conjunto~

—Tiene su sentido –hablaba el entrenador- bueno, entonces Kariya tu iras con Kinako y…

—Esperen un momento –ahora interrumpía Kirino- a mi me tocaba con Kariya –decía mientras cogía al chico del brazo- además el entrenador ha dicho que yo sería su compañero…

—Pero, Kirino-senpai, ahora Kariya es mi compañero… -decía la chica también cogiendo al de pelo azul del otro brazo

—A mi me nombro primero, Kinako…

—Pero ahora acaba de decir "Kariya y Kinako", por lo tanto, será mi compañero…

—Chicos… -intentaba calmarlos Shindou

— ¡Kariya se viene conmigo! –gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo

—Esperen un momento… -interrumpía Hamano

—Oh dios no… Hamano-kun, tu también no… -se lamentaba Hayami

—Yo también quiero ir con Kariya~

— ¡Hamano, deja de liarla más! –le gritaba Midori que sabía que el otro sólo lo hacía porque quería meter leña al fuego

—Pues entonces yo también quiero ir con Kariya –ahora decía Nishiki

—… les mato… ¡Nishiki y Hamano, más vale que no los coja!

Y así los recién nombrados comenzaron a correr siendo perseguidos por la mánager pelirroja. El resto simplemente rió por el acto infantil de sus compañeros y siguió observando la pelea por el defensa que sólo quería huir de allí

— ¡Es mío!

—Por favor, ya… -les detenía el chico por el que estaba peleando- haber… Kirino-senpai, lo siento, pero… hemos quedado así con Kinako… así que usted vaya a entrenar con Tsurugi, que será su nuevo compañero, yo me quedaré con Kinako…

—A-ah… p-pero… está bien… Tsurugi, vamos a entrenar…

Y así había comenzado la semana más genial de toda su vida. No es que le molestase la compañía del chico del pelo rosa, en realidad, les fue fácil coordinar, lo que le fastidiaba a niveles desorbitados ya no era sólo el hecho de que había tenido la oportunidad de estar con la chica, ni de que ella le hubiese cambiado al final, sino la confianza cada vez más extensa que tenían los otros dos. Ni siquiera practicaban, no, sólo se sentaban en la zona con césped a hablar durante horas mientras al resto hacía pases y mini partidos entre sus compañeros, más de uno ya había empezado a decir que como esos dos siguiesen así, iban a acabar como algo más, cosa que a ninguna de las managers pareció desagradarle sino lo contrario, hacían todo lo posible para que estuviesen juntos ¿y él? Bueno, digamos que hacía mucho que no tenía tantas ganas de matar a alguien como en esa semana.

Con toda la carga de… ¿celos? Se había dirigido a su casa protestando y mirando mal a todos. Había llegado y entrado completamente molesto y lo único que hizo fue dirigirse a su cuarto y tirarse en la cama. Todo le resultaba tan molesto.

No sabía lo que le sucedía. En el transcurso de la semana había intentado hablar con la joven pero ésta o pasaba de él diciendo que tenía que hacer algo importante, o estaba con alguien, la mayoría de veces, Kariya. Ya no sólo no le dirigía la palabra, le ignoraba, estaba con otro, sino que además parecía ni siquiera importarse por él… todo le resultaba tan molesto que ni hundiendo su cabeza en la almohada parecía que se le pasase…

—Kyousuke… ¿estás bien?

— ¿_Nii-san…?_

—El mismo~ -le respondía sonriendo y acercándose hasta su cama- ¿qué sucede?

—Nada, sólo que tengo muchos deberes…

—Mentiroso~ ¿es por la pequeña? Kinako-chan ¿verdad?

— ¿Qué…? espera… ¿le conoces?

—Las veces que ha venido a traerte los apuntes, hable un rato con ella, es muy simpática. Es una lástima que no fuese más mayor ¿sabes? Sería una novia estupenda~

Le decía sonriéndole mientras el más joven sentía que sus mejillas ardían de vergüenza

— ¡_Nii-san_!

—Yo sólo digo la verdad… ¿entonces?

—Es que… el otro día no le hable muy bien y quería disculparme pero no he tenido la oportunidad, o al menos ella no me la ha dado y ahora en el entrenamiento nos han separado y a ella le ha tocado con otro y está prácticamente todo el día con él y están siempre riéndose, comiendo juntos, hasta se van juntos a casa… y ahora ya ni me presta atención… ayer, estaba practicando con un senpai y sin querer me golpee con el poste y mientras todo el equipo se acerco preocupado por si estaba bien, ella ni se acercó y durante todo el día ni siquiera se acerco para preguntarme si estaba bien… y… y… es todo tan molesto…

El mayor sonrió divertido. Ya era hora de que su hermano comenzase con todos esos "problemas" adolescentes.

—Sentirse celoso, no es malo, Kyousuke… al menos lo reconoces…

— ¿Eh? E-espera un momento… -de repente recordó como la había liado "espera un momento" hace unos días- no me gusta Kinako… o sea, no niego que es bonita y amable, ni tampoco que es muy simpática y tiene una voz muy dulce y…

El mayor comenzó a reírse divertido mientras el delantero sentía que no dejaba de tirarse tierra a si mismo

—Sólo… dime qué debo hacer, _nii-san_…

Y así es como ya era un nuevo día. Había pasado todo normal, como siempre, las clases aburridas se habían mantenido y pronto había llegado la hora de la práctica. Aún era jueves, por lo que esa semana "tan genial" aún se mantenía.

El principio del entrenamiento había sido como todos los días, cada uno había ido con su compañero a un lugar del campo para practicar, o charlar como en el caso de los dos defensas que últimamente ocupaban la mente de Tsurugi.

Había pasado algo de media hora cuando

—Kariya y Kinako –llamaba Wonderbot- espero que su _hissatsu_ sea bueno ¡Ya que llevan toda la semana hablando y nada de practicar!

—Es bueno~ ya lo hemos hecho…

— ¿De verdad? Pero… ¿Cuándo?

—Bueno –comenzaba Kinako- lo hemos estado practicando a las tardes, cuando nos íbamos a casa, por eso nos íbamos juntos~ Se lo mostraremos mañana, ya sabe, es viernes, así que es mejor presentárselo mañana~

—Oh, oh… no me lo esperaba… me alegro que no hayan desperdiciado este semana y estoy deseoso de que ya sea mañana, muy bien hecho, chicos…

Ambos defensas se miraron emocionados, se abrazaron y comenzaron a dar pequeños saltitos de alegría. La mayoría del equipo comenzó a reír por la acción de ellos, mientras que Tsurugi y Kirino, si… el de pelo rosa también, se encontraban en llamas. Pasaron unos minutos y se calmaron, pero siguieron festejando aún así, hasta que…

— ¡Kariya!

— ¿Qué sucede, Kirino-senpai…?

— ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que ya tenían completado el _hissatsu_?

—Primero que era un sorpresa… y segundo, no me lo pregunto~

— ¡Pero…!

— ¿Qué sucede… esta celoso?

—No digas tonterías, Kariya…

—Huy… Kirino-senpai, no me lo puedo creer…

— ¡Kariya, ya para o…!

— ¿O… qué? ¿Qué me hará, Kirino-senpai~?

—Kariya…

—No, por favor, no me haga daño~ -decía mientras reía

Tsurugi aunque estaba viendo la escena, tenía la mente ocupada prácticamente con la chica que no dejaba de observar

— ¡Ahora veras!

Y para sorpresa de todos, el de pelo rosa cogió un balón y con toda la fuerza que dieron sus piernas, le pateó haciendo que golpee al de pelo azul en toda la cara y que éste caiga al suelo inconsciente. En ese momento nadie reaccionó y Kirino aprovechó para acercarse y cargar al otro en su espalda e irse del campo ante la mirada atónita de todos. El silencio reino el lugar durante varios segundos hasta

— ¡Kariya! Debo ayudarle… -decía preocupada Kinako

— ¡Espera, Kinako! ¿Has visto lo molesto que estaba Kirino-senpai? Déjales que ellos se arreglen…

— ¡Pero…! Y si… ¿le pasa algo a Kariya? Debo ir con él –e intento salir corriendo pero Tsurugi la detuvo cogiéndole de la muñeca-

— ¡Ya está bien! Kariya esto, Kariya aquello, Kariya es mi compañero, Kariya me lo ha prometido, oh Kariya eres realmente genial ¡Ya basta de tanto Kariya!

—¡Suéltame, Tsurugi! Y ¿cuál es tu problema?

—Kariya es mi problema ¡No dejas de hablar de él!

—Y… ¿qué pasa con ello? ¡No hay ningún problema en que hable y me preocupe por él!

— ¡Es excesivo!

— ¡Pues déjame, yo hago lo que quiero y ahora me necesita, suéltame Tsurugi!

— ¡No lo hare!

— ¡Tsurugi!

— ¡No!

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Me necesita!

— ¡Ya te he dicho que no te metas entre ellos!

— ¡No me importa! ¡Él es mi amigo y debo ayudarle y preocuparme por él!

— ¡Él no necesita tu ayuda!

— ¡Que tú no la necesites no significa que nadie me necesite!

Todos durante esos momentos se habían olvidado de los otros dos y estaban más entretenidos viendo la discusión que tenían los otros dos y se quedaron a la expectativa tras la última frase de la chica.

Tsurugi al escuchar eso aflojó el agarre, la verdad es que le había tomado desprevenido y para qué negarlo, le había dolido.

La chica aprovechó ese despiste para soltarse completamente del agarre y salir corriendo en la dirección donde se habían ido los otros dos. Pasaron varios segundos hasta que por fin, Tsurugi reaccionó y tras girar la cabeza varias veces negando lo sucedido y descartando todas las dudas de su cabeza, salió corriendo tras la chica. No se llevaban muchos metros de diferencia pero aún así, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, no podía alcanzarla

— ¡Kinako, detente!

— ¡No, debo ayudarle!

Y siguió corriendo, no sabía por dónde, pero se iba metiendo por diferentes lugares intentando ver si lograba ver a su amigo y a su senpai, pero por mucho que se metiese por donde se metiese, no los divisaba si quiera.

Estaba comenzando a desesperarse hasta que giro una pared y se detuvo. Ese lugar no le sonaba de nada, era el colegio, pero no sabía qué zona era… lo mejor sería dar la vuelta, pero cuando estaba por hacerlo, sintió una voz para nada familiar de un chico

—Pequeña ¿estás perdida?

—Hay pobre… no te preocupes, puedes quedarte con nosotros…

—Que mona~

La chica observó a los tres chicos, no es que tuviesen una pinta muy amable, más bien tenían todas las cosas que le hacían ver como unos gamberros

—Ah no, no se preocupen… además debo irme a la práctica…

—No pasa nada, podemos acompañarte~

—No se preocupen de verdad…

Y entonces uno la cogió de la muñeca mientras le decía que no era ningún problema. La verdad es que le dolía, apretaba mucho y su brazo al ser tan delgado no ayudaba mucho, intento hacer fuerza para soltarse del agarre pero fue en vano. Ya estaba comenzando a plantearse que podía darles una patada, al fin y al cabo, si lo hacía con un balón, podría hacerlo con una persona ¿verdad? Y cuando ya estaba perdiendo la esperanza de soltarse, observó como los chicos pasaban de mostrarse divertidos por la escena por completamente aterrados

— ¿Qué sucede aquí?

— ¿Tsurugi…? –decía la chica observándole con casi lágrimas en los ojos

—L-l-levan el mismo uniforme, mierda, son compañeros… -decía uno tras ver el uniforme de fútbol

—T-T-Tsurugi-sama… ¿q-qué hace aquí…? –decía el que tenía aún cogida la muñeca de la chica

—Más bien… ¿qué se supone que están haciendo ustedes?

—P-pues pensábamos acompañar a la señorita a donde vaya, ya sabe… e-es muy peligrosa esta zona del colegio…

—No se preocupen… -decía mientras tiraba de la chica hacia él y por fin se soltaba del agarre- que para eso estoy yo… ¿estás bien, Kinako? –a la chica se le escaparon unas lágrimas y tras asentir con la cabeza, le abrazó- no pasa nada –y le devolvía el abrazo- como les vea cerca de ella una vez más, se pueden hacer la idea de en qué hospital acabaran, así que váyanse haciendo amigos de las enfermeras, porque las verán bastante tiempo…

Los otros tres sintieron que era mejor irse y completamente asustados y gritando se fueron corriendo dejando a la pareja sola en la zona. Tsurugi observó a la chica que aún le abrazaba y la tomo entre brazos, sabía que era delgada pero no pensaba que pesaría tan poco, así que decidió volver por el camino por el que habían estado minutos antes. Camino un rato así hasta que la chica le hizo un ademán de que ya podía caminar y él la bajo

—D-debo buscar… a Kariya…

El chico simplemente bufo molesto

— ¿Qué? –le preguntaba la chica mientras miraba el lugar, pero igual que antes, no divisaba a ninguno de sus compañeros

— ¿Por qué él?

— ¿Eh?

—Me refiero a que… porque… te preocupas tanto por él…

—Pues… porque… es mi amigo… y está mal… y… no te entiendo, Tsurugi…

El recién nombrado pudo sentir el temblor de la chica, que hasta ese momento no le había dirigido la mirada y ahora observaba como se mordía el labio inferior. Entonces la chica subió la vista y las miradas se cruzaron

—No lo entiendo, Tsurugi… me preocupo por él y te molestas… me preocupo por ti y te molesto… no sé qué es lo que quieres que haga… sé… sé que capaz no sea tan guapa como las otras chicas, ni imponga respeto como Midori-san, ni sea tan buena estudiante como Akane-san, ni tampoco soy querida por muchos como Aoi-chan… pero… pero… no puedo evitar preocuparme por alguien y…

La realidad le golpeo en la cara y ahora no solo estaba escuchando a la chica completamente dolida debido a sus reacciones, sino que ahora veía como su alegre rostro ahora se llenaba de lágrimas. Se sentía terriblemente mal, no, eso no alcanzaba a describirlo. La chica había querido ayudarle y sólo le trato mal y ahora intentaba ayudar a otro y volvía a hacerla sentir mal. Es verdad que en ese tiempo, ella le había cambiado muchas cosas y que justamente esa semana había descubierto lo celoso que podía llegar a ser con respecto a los chicos que la rodeaban pero si no hacía algo, la perdería y no podría soportar eso. No, antes muerto que sin la chica a su lado. Ahora que lo pensaba, su mente se había vuelto muy cursi pero bueno, ahora no tenía que pensar en ello.

Instintivamente le secó las lágrimas y le abrazó.

—Lo siento –empezó- lamento haber actuado tan estúpidamente… no fue mi intención decirte eso cuando me trajiste los apuntes, debía haberte agradecido como Dios manda, también debería haber peleado por ti como mi compañera, como tu peleaste con Kirino-senpai… además te tendría que haber dicho lo que sentía hace tiempo, haber golpeado a los idiotas esos que te pudieran haber hecho algo y haberte dicho que…

—Haber dicho… ¿qué… Tsurugi?

—Que… me molestaba verte tanto con Kariya…

— ¿Estabas… celoso?

—A-a-ah… bueno… un poco… muy poco… poquísimo –mentira, estaba que escupía fuego cuando les veía juntos

—… -la chica dio una pequeña risa, el chico era muy malo mintiendo- Lamento no haberme dado cuenta…

—Está bien, no importa…

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y tras varios segundos de observarse, la chica se puso en puntillas mientras rodeaba el cuello del delantero con sus brazos y su compañero se agachaba un poco, aparte de tenerla cogida de la cintura para ayudarle a mantenerse, y unieron sus labios. Fue simple, solo los juntaron, pero fue dulce y sincero.

Cuando se separaron, con un leve sonrojo en los rostros, volvieron a mirarse los labios, la verdad es que querían más, deseaban sentir los labios del otro por mucho más tiempo, pero de repente, agudizaron su oído, aunque tampoco tanto

— ¿S-se han besado? –era la voz de Shinsuke

—Oh Dios, realmente se han besado pero Kinako no iba a quedarse con Kariya –hablaba Nishiki

—Bueno, los gustos cambian… además entre ellos había más coordinación –decía Midori

—Se ven realmente bien juntos~ -Akane tomaba una foto

— ¡Que injusto! O sea yo también quiero besar a alguien…

— ¡Tenma! Baja la voz que nos descubrirán –le reprendía Aoi

—Es verdad, hay que bajar la voz o nos delataremos –Hayami hablaba

— ¿Y cómo sabemos si nos estarán oyendo?

—Hamano, baja la voz que es muy alto tu tono… -hablaba Sangoku

—No creo que nos hayan oído, o sea no han dicho nada… -decía Kurama

—Es muy raro… -interrumpía Hikaru- porque no han seguido besándose o haberse declarado o al menos hablar…

—Es verdad… que raro… -Shindou también hablaba

La pareja de delanteros se siguió mirando como hacía desde hace un buen rato, sólo que ahora completamente rojos. Rompieron el abrazo de inmediato y observaron el enorme arbusto de donde provenían todas las voces

—Silencio, que capaz que nos hayan visto –Amagi decía

—Están viniendo hacia aquí –Kurumada hablaba

— ¿Nos estaban espiando? –preguntaban los dos delanteros y el resto reía nerviosamente

—Lo sentimos… -se disculpaban todos

Y así comenzaron una enorme charla sobre que no deberían de haber estado observándoles porque era un momento íntimo y les habían interrumpido. Mientras tanto, en el otro lado, cerca del campo de fútbol, se encontraban Kirino y Kariya

— ¿Ah…? –se despertaba Kariya que se encontraba acostado en las piernas de su senpai

— ¿Ya has despertado?

—Sí… ¿qué…?

Iba a preguntar cómo había llegado ahí, pero de repente se acordó de todo y claro, al observar bien que estaba siendo cogido por el de pelo rosa y se encontraban sentado en el suelo, su cara enrojeció

— ¡Kirino-senpai! ¡Se ha pasado un montón!

—Lo siento pero… tenía que ser creíble…

— ¿Creíble? ¡No sabes cuánto me ha dolido!

—Ya te he dicho que lo siento pero… te has perdido la discusión…

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Tras golpearte, te cogí y te traje para aquí, entonces Kinako intento venir para ayudarte y Tsurugi la detuve, discutieron y al final ella salió corriendo y él salió tras ella. Además, Shindou me acaba de llamar y me ha dicho que ya se han besado…

— ¿Qué? joder me lo perdí, espero que Akane-senpai haya sacado una foto… -se tocó la frente que le dolía aún por el golpe- bestia…

—Lo siento, Kariya~ pero fue tu plan…

—Lo sé, o sea sabía que a Tsurugi le había empezado a gustar Kinako y ella me había dicho que también empezaba a sentir algo por él y como sabía que Tsurugi no lo reconocería, sería más fácil ponerle celoso y claro, para echar leña al fuego, sabía que si sucedía algo, Kinako intentaría ayudar pero claro, esperaba que me golpease pero ¡No tan fuerte!

—Lo sé, ya te he pedido disculpas… de verdad, creo que me pase… pero…

— ¿Pero?

—Nada…

— ¡Kirino-senpai!

—Vale… me molestaba verte tanto con Kinako… por eso sin querer te golpee tan fuerte…

— ¿Estabas celoso~? Que adorable, Kirino-senpai~

—No estaba celoso, no te hagas ilusiones… -decía sonrojado- ya te vale –le decía mientras veía como se reía- esta vez no te salvas…

Y Kariya tragó saliva, si antes le había dado un balonazo, ahora no sabía que haría pero de repente sintió que las distancias se acortaban y le estaba besando. Cuando se separaron, el de pelo rosa le sonrió triunfante y el de pelo azul sólo podía sonrojarse cada vez más

— ¡Kirino-senpai, idiota!

Mientras tanto, en el campo de entrenamiento, Wonderbot y Fey se encontraban junto con Taiyou tomando unas tazas de chocolate y comiendo unas galletas a la vez que reían de todo lo que se habían planeado para unir a los delanteros y como sin saberlo, los defensas también habían acabado unidos.

—Es increíble la que pueden liar un par de adolescentes con las hormonas revolucionadas –se quejaba Wonderbot

—Es injusto… -ahora hablaba Fey- la verdad es que a mí también me gustaría estar con alguien…

—Fey-kun –le llamaba Taiyou- siempre podemos salir juntos y ya sabes, hacer cosas de parejas~

—Me encantaría, Taiyou~

Ambos adolescentes comenzaron a reírse de las tonterías que estaban diciendo mientras el oso simplemente suspiraba de las idioteces que armaban los adolescentes de su entorno ¿quién le había mandado a estar entre tanta hormona? Dios, la de cosas que habían pasado en un día, lo único que deseaba era que no continuasen que si no se volvería loco.

—Te quiero, Fey-kun~

—Y yo a ti, Taiyou~

Y ambos se abrazaron y siguieron riendo mientras rodaban en el suelo. Sí, definitivamente, iba a darle un ataque. Ahora solo esperaba que los defensas no comenzasen a lanzarse besos en la práctica y… Tsurugi no matase a cualquier chico que se le acercase a Kinako.

—Fey-kun~

—Taiyou~

Suspiro. De verdad, seguramente le saldrían canas si fuese humano.

.

* * *

.

Y voilá! aqui tienen mi pequeño aporte de esta pair con un poco de KiriKari porque los shippeo y la verdad me daba pereza buscar de ellos, aparte de que encontre muy poco para leer D: y un Taiyou/Fey creado para fastidiar a Wonderbot básicamente~

Espero que les guste y ya nos leemos en otra parida de fic mio~


End file.
